


Паршивец

by Pheeby



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Neighbors, Translation, raccoon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Адам обратился к Найджелу за помощью, чтобы тот спас раненного енота. И конечно же, Найджел взялся помочь: чего не сделаешь ради любви — даже приручишь енота.





	Паршивец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835089) by [Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood). 



> **Предупреждение:** не приручайте диких животных во избежание опасности (и риска бешенства). Присутствует грубая лексика.

Стоило только Найджелу плюхнуться в кровать, в полном забытьи от алкоголя и кокаина, — в дверь постучали. Нестерпимо захотелось схватить пистолет и засунуть дуло в горло тому подонку, что посмел ломиться к нему в полчетвертого утра, но… даже в состоянии дичайшего опьянения Найджел смог распознать этот ритм. Недовольно промычав, он слез с кровати и, пригладив волосы, открыл дверь. 

— Найджел! 

Взгляд неуемных голубых глаз пробежался вокруг него. Застывшая в поднятом состоянии рука опустилась. Найджел прислонился к дверному косяку, подавляя желание рыгнуть. 

— Чем могу помочь, красавчик?

Адам глубоко вздохнул и аккуратно положил свой футляр с телескопом на площадку.

— Койот.

— Койот? — переспросил его Найджел, даже слегка протрезвев. Если окажется, что на Адама напал гребаный койот, он пойдет и врежет этой твари так, что мало не покажется. Визуальный осмотр, однако, показал, что нет, его прекрасный сосед Адам, любовь всей его жизни (даже если он еще в этом не признавался), не ранен. 

— Да. Койот.

— Что «койот», душка?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— С койотом?

— Нет, с енотом.

— С койотом-енотом?

— Не с койотом-енотом, — Адам измученно вздохнул, забарабанив пальцами по бедру. — Койотов-енотов не существует, Найджел. 

— Ты уверен, красавчик? Ведь существуют же утконосые медведи, — заявил Найджел, и глазом не моргнув. 

— Утконосых медведей тоже не существует. Койот напал на енота, а ты знаешь, как обращаться с рваными ранами, вот я и подумал, что, может, ты сможешь мне помочь спасти енота. 

Найджел хотел было возразить, что утконосые медведи вообще-то существуют — по крайней мере, в выдуманных мирах, — но, заметив нарастающую тревожность Адама, воздержался. Они смогут поспорить о доказанности существования вымышленных животных как-нибудь в другой раз. А сейчас, судя по всему, время спасать раненных енотов. 

— Ну что ж, веди, красотуля, — сказал Найджел, на ходу хватая пальто и доставая сигареты из кармана. 

Адам кивнул, но тут же замер, плавно перевел взгляд с двери вниз, к своему телескопу, и снова на Найджела. Без слов поняв направление мыслей соседа, Найджел подобрал футляр и поставил его в квартиру, после чего вышел и захлопнул дверь. 

— Но ты ведь мог просто вызвать службу контроля за животными, — прокомментировал Найджел по пути в парк. 

— Они бы его усыпили. 

— И нам этот вариант не подходит, да?

— Нет, лучше, если енот не умрет.

Вдали завыл койот, и Адам пробежался диким взглядом по окрестностям, после чего продолжил идти. 

Найджел устало следовал за ним, усилием воли заставляя свои ноги передвигаться, а рот — молчать, не уточняя, уверен ли Адам, что койоты не разделались уже с этим енотом. Даже пьяным Найджел доверял мнению Адама, и если тот посчитал необходимым вернуться домой и попросить помощи, значит, он как-то обезопасил паршивца, прежде чем уйти.

Найджелу показалось, что он лишь на мгновение моргнул, но вот он уже на обратном пути, с завернутым в пиджак раненным шипящим енотом, и Адам ведет его за локоть к дому. Найджел зашипел ублюдку в ответ, потыкал в него пальцем, чтобы тот успокоился, и его тут же накрыла волна эмоций: бедолага остался с разорванным ухом, глубокой раной на боку от нападения койотов, но был всё еще жив. Настоящий вояка. Найджел усмехнулся сопящему в его руках зверьку, который начал перебирать лапками ткань пиджака и прижиматься к нему сильнее раненным боком. Они определенно родственные души, решил Найджел и невольно задумался, не раздадутся ли вскоре для паршивца сладкие звуки виолончели. 

— Ты же ему поможешь? — спросил Адам, когда Найджел отпер и пинком ноги отворил дверь в квартиру. 

— Конечно, душка, — солгал Найджел, отреагировав на беспокойство в голосе Адама. — Зови меня теперь Найджел — знаток енотов. 

— Но ты ведь не знаток енотов, Найджел?

— Ну, дипломов я не получал, конечно, но я просто нехер делов секу в енотах.

— О, это хорошо, — отозвался Адам, нагибаясь за своим телескопом. — Я бы остался и помог, но уже час как я должен был уйти спать. Извини. Хотя я могу зайти потом, проверить, что всё в порядке. 

— Без проблем, дорогуша. Не забивай свою прелестную голову волнениями, у меня всё схвачено. — Найджел успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Доброй ночи, красавчик. 

Адам улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул:

— Доброй ночи, Найджел. Спасибо.

Скинув пиджак — вместе с енотом — в раковину на кухне, Найджел устало потер лицо руками. Черт возьми, чего только не сделаешь ради улыбки Адама, мать его, Раки. И Найджел готов весь мир перевернуть, лишь бы сосед улыбался. Но… какого хрена ему теперь делать? Он ни дерьма не знал о енотах, но будь он проклят, если паршивец умрет на его руках. Закурив сигарету, чтобы бурлящий в венах никотин помог сосредоточиться, Найджел пораскинул мозгами над своими вариантами.

 

Двадцать минут спустя уже вполне себе трезвый Найджел участвовал в перебранке с Дарко по телефону. Когда он положил трубку, на его губах играла победная улыбка. Дарко пообещал прибыть в течение часа с дипломированным ветеринаром. Осталось только убедиться, что ублюдок не помрет за час. 

За это время Найджел успел на себе убедиться, насколько родственной душой ему был этот паршивец. Когда он открыл дверь для Дарко, его рука обильно кровоточила, а ублюдок продолжал рычать из раковины. Вся его морда и лапы были в крови Найджела. Но… он был всё еще жив, и это единственное, что имело значение. 

— Вам нужно будет это обработать. 

Найджел подавил желание врезать этой женщине — судя по всему, тому самому обещанному ветеринару. Она еще нужна ему для лечения ублюдка в раковине. Да и нападать на человека, готового в такую рань вылезти из постели и притащиться к нему в квартиру ради паршивого енота, неразумно. 

Чуть не зарычав в ответ, Найджел отлепил разорванную рубашку со своего тела и бросил ее на пол, исчезнув в спальне. Последние силы ушли на то, чтобы подлатать и обинтовать себя. Вернувшись в гостиную, Найджел обнаружил ублюдка, мирно спящим на его изодранной рубашке в коробке около дивана. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Найджел, подавляя зевок.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответила ветеринар, собирая сумку. — Но вам всё равно лучше проверить место укуса. 

— Заметано.

— Паршиво выглядишь, брат, — заметил Дарко, провожая ветеринара. — И всё ради какой-то соседской задницы.

— Не говори так об Адаме Раки, сукин сын, — огрызнулся Найджел. — Это мой будущий муж, а не просто красивая задница. 

— Да как скажешь, брат.

Захлопнув дверь за Дарко и ветеринаром, Найджел открыл баночку пива и рухнул на диван. Что за хреновая ночь. Но если бы ему сказали провернуть всё заново, он согласился бы без раздумий. Просто потому, что Адам Раки попросил.

Отложив пиво, Найджел зевнул и, наконец, прикрыл глаза. Но стоило ему задремать, как в ногу вцепились острые когти, и ублюдок забрался к нему на грудь, где с урчанием устроился спать. Вздохнув, Найджел аккуратно погладил его по шерсти и провалился в сон. 

 

Очнулся Найджел от настойчивого покалывания когтей – ублюдок перебирал по нему лапами, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Знакомый ритм раздался по двери, извещая о возвращении Адама. Осторожно спихнув с себя паршивца, Найджел встал и потянулся. Погано просыпаться так рано, но там ведь Адам. А за него Найджел и в огонь, и в воду. Глотнув оставшегося пивка, чтобы ополоснуть рот после сна, он пригладил на себе рубашку и открыл дверь.

— Доброе утро, красавчик.

— Уже день, Найджел. — Адам встретил его яркой улыбкой и протянутым кофе. — Как там енот?

— Живой этот твой ублюдок. 

И, словно в подтверждение его слов, паршивец просунул морду между его щиколоток и воззрился на Адама снизу вверх. 

Передав Найджелу кофе, Адам опустился на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть енота получше. В ответ паршивец зевнул и продолжил пялиться на Адама, слегка подергивая хвостом, после чего протянул к Адаму лапку, выказывая намного больше грации и нежности, чем до этого Найджелу. 

Прежде чем ублюдок смог коснуться Адама, Найджел успел допить кофе и схватил енота за шкирку, поднимая к себе на руки. 

— Не смей трогать Адама своими лапищами, бешеный ублюдок, — строго высказал еноту Найджел, вызвав шипение и неудавшуюся попытку нападения на свое лицо. 

— Бешенство передается через слюну животного, зараженного вирусом, Найджел, — сообщил Адам и погладил енота по голове. Паршивец предательски извернулся в руках, подставляя для почесывания живот. 

— Кто тут знаток енотов, душка?

Адам рассмеялся, вставая и опуская руку, и на мгновение его взгляд достиг глаз Найджела.

— Очевидно, не ты. 

— Адам Раки, ты смеешь мне дерзить? — Найджел передал пустую кружку обратно Адаму, чтобы достать свободной рукой сигарету. 

— Конечно нет, Найджел, — ответил Адам с дерзкой улыбкой. — Просто говорю, что бешеный енот проявляет определенные симптомы и умирает в течение десяти дней. 

Найджел нахмурился. Он уже успел привязаться к ублюдку, и не хотел бы, чтобы тот умер от бешенства. 

— Дело дрянь. Если паршивец был изодран койотом, есть вероятность, что передалось бешенство.

Найджел затянулся сигаретой и выдохнул дым в квартиру, подальше от лица Адама. 

— Это было бы неудачным стечением обстоятельств. — Адам нахмурился, бегло переводя взгляд с енота на Найджела. — Тогда тебе надо показать руку врачам, если есть реальная опасность заражения. 

— Пустяки, — ответил Найджел, затягиваясь еще раз сигаретой. — Я был вакцинирован перед приездом еще там, в Бухаресте. Был укушен бешеной собакой по кличке Чарли. Да и к тому же, даже если койот был бешеный, как ты и сказал, укус енота бы мне ничего не передал, пока тот не стал зараженным.

— Да, ты прав, — коротко кивнул Адам. — Но будем надеяться, что койот не страдал бешенством.

— Да-да. — Найджел почесал ублюдка за порванным ухом, наслаждаясь мягким урчанием, и добавил с улыбкой: — Этот паршивец очень живучий, с ним всё будет в порядке. 

Адам смущенно опустил голову, постукивая пальцами по кружке. 

— Мне пора. Еще увидимся, Найджел. Еще раз спасибо за помощь прошлой ночью, очень приятно, что с енотом всё хорошо.

— Обращайся в любое время, душка, — ответил Найджел, подавляя желание приподнять подбородок Адама, чтобы насладиться прекрасным румянцем. — Мои двери всегда открыты для тебя. 

Адам приподнял голову, натянуто улыбнувшись, и, мягко помахав рукой, отправился дальше по коридору. Найджел издал вздох, наблюдая за ним, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом. Затушив сигарету о косяк и выкинув окурок в коридор, Найджел вернулся в квартиру, закрыв за собой дверь ногой и скинув енота на пол. 

— Что ж, паршивец, ты мой счастливый билетик к Адаму, не напортачь ни в чем. 

 

Несколько дней Адама было почти не видно, не слышно. Пару раз Найджел встречал его по пути домой или на улицу, но успевал сказать лишь короткое приветствие, прежде чем Адам сбегал. Как оказалось, держать у себя паршивца не гарантировало частое возвращение Адама к его дверям, хотя это определенно привлекло внимание всех остальных жильцов дома. К счастью, те слишком его боялись, чтобы доложить о еноте в службу контроля за животными. 

— Ну так что же нам теперь делать, ублюдок? — спросил Найджел, придвигая к еноту миску с черникой. — Прошло две недели, ты не сдох и не плюешься пеной изо рта, и Адам Раки не сказал нам ничего больше, чем «привет». И под нами я имею в виду себя, если ты, конечно, ничего от меня не скрываешь.

Паршивец имел наглость поднять на него взгляд, сунуть в пасть горсть черники и продолжить есть, не предложив никакой помощи Найджелу в разрешении насущной проблемы. Следуя примеру, Найджел схватил горсть черники и закинул пару ягод в рот, и в тот же миг раздался знакомый стук.

Наскоро проглотив чернику, Найджел соскочил со стула и бросился к двери, едва не убившись. 

— Привет, красавчик, — как ни в чем не бывало, поприветствовал он, открывая двери.

— Привет, Найджел, — ответил Адам, смотря мимо него в квартиру.

Туда, где на столе сидел паршивец, поглощая остатки черники. Покончив с ягодами, тот поспешил к ним. Найджел прикрыл боком выход и чуть нагнулся, чтобы схватить енота, пока тот не сбежал, но паршивец его обхитрил: вскарабкался по его ноге и уцепился на спине, оставляя когтями новые дырки на одежде. 

— Найджел, — осуждающе протянул его имя Адам, продолжая разглядывать енота, — ты не должен был оставлять его у себя.

— С хера ли нет, красавчик? — удивился Найджел, схватил рукой паршивца за шкирку и, отцепив от спины, взял на руки. — Мы теперь связаны. 

На этих словах паршивец перевернулся на спину и громко заурчал, когда Найджел начал чесать его пузо.

Адам вздохнул, но тепло улыбнулся, и его рука начала подрагивать, словно он хотел присоединиться к почесыванию. 

— В Калифорнии запрещено держать енотов в качестве домашних животных, — тихо предупредил он.

— Перевозить и продавать кокаин тоже запрещено, — парировал Найджел, улыбаясь. Приоткрыв дверь, он отступил назад, жестом приглашая Адама войти. 

— Естественно, — ответил Адам, зайдя в квартиру и усевшись на диван. — Но в последнем ты очень осмотрителен. Кроме того, я почти уверен, что енот заразил полдома лептоспирозом.

Найджел невольно рассмеялся, закрывая двери. Паршивец тут же выскочил у него из рук, чтобы забраться Адаму на колени. 

— Вполне вероятно. Он обоссал всех, с кем контактировал. Кроме нас с тобой. 

— О, — отозвался Адам, сосредоточившись на почесывании енота. Когда он остановился и нахмурился, паршивец издал недовольный скулеж. — Вероятно, держать его дома — не лучшая идея. 

— Почему нет?

Адам поджал губы, наблюдая, как паршивец поудобней устраивается у него на коленях, после чего поднял взгляд:

— Потому что он заразил полдома лептоспирозом.

— Ты сдашь меня, если я оставлю его? Мы же практически подельники, Адам.

— Найджел. — Адам продолжал нежно поглаживать пальцами шерсть енота. — Если я не сдал тебя за кокаин, я точно не собираюсь сдавать тебя за енота. К тому же, знаешь, он довольно милый в своей грубой и разрушительной манере. — Адам улыбнулся Найджелу, плавно проведя пальцами по шраму на боку енота. — Совсем как ты. 

Найджел приоткрыл рот от удивления и не мог придумать связный ответ, продолжая прокручивать в голове то, что сказал Адам. 

— Ты считаешь меня милым?

Адам нахмурился, и его улыбка пропала.

— Конечно же нет, Найджел. Ты совсем не милый. 

Найджел тихо промычал в ответ, пытаясь скрыть нахлынувшее разочарование. Почувствовав его страдание, паршивец спустился с колен Адама и подошел к нему, уткнувшись мордой в ноги. 

— Ну, то есть, ты иногда бываешь очарователен, — Адам встал с дивана и остановил взгляд на ногах Найджела, — но точно не мил. Вот енот — милый. Бет тоже была милой.

При упоминании имени Бет Найджел оскалился, сдерживая рычание. Паршивец зашипел вместо него, живым щитом вставая перед ним на задние лапы. 

— А ты, — продолжил Адам, не воспринимая накалившейся атмосферы и метафорически вздыбленных загривков Найджела и енота, — просто один из самых красивых людей, что я встречал. 

— Да? — выдохнул Найджел, сдуваясь, и постарался беспечно улыбнуться. — Ну… я тоже считаю тебя привлекательным.

— Я знаю, Найджел. — Адам подошел ближе. — Ты очень часто это повторяешь. 

Отбросив всякие предосторожности, Найджел сократил между ними дистанцию и, обхватив Адама за талию, прижался к нему губами в поцелуе. Воспользовавшись удивленным выдохом Адама, он углубил поцелуй и начал исследование языком, словно изголодавшийся. Когда Адам легонько прикусил его язык, ревностно отвечая на поцелуй, грудь Найджела раздулась от гордости, а кровь переместилась ниже. 

Задыхаясь до головокружения, Найджел разорвал поцелуй и прижался лбом ко лбу Адама.

— Хотел это сделать многие месяцы.

— Так почему не делал? — спросил Адам, потягиваясь за новым поцелуем.

— Не был уверен, что ты хочешь. 

— Почему я мог не хотеть тебя целовать, Найджел? — Адам отстранился, в замешательстве нахмурив брови. — Потому что ты на вкус как прогорклые сигареты?

— Что? Да нет же.

— А то поцелуй и правда на вкус как прогорклые сигареты, — настойчиво повторил Адам, — ну и как черника еще. Не так противно, как я боялся, хотя уверен, могло быть и хуже, если бы…

Найджел заткнул ему рот другим поцелуем, пытаясь снова раствориться в Адаме. Сильнее обхватив его руками, он краем уха услышал щебетание паршивца и ощутил, как тот потерся об их ноги, после чего запрыгнул на стол, чтобы помять лапками сигареты Найджела.


End file.
